Friends To Every Kind
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Jordan Buttsquat is on the hunt for Slimey, the Camp Lakebottom campers and their counselors turn to Rachel and Sasha for help. Can they protect Slimey and scare off Buttsquat?


**I came up with this story idea a long time back after watching "Camp Lakebottom", which is a cool cartoon. :) If you haven't watched it, you should. I believe you can find most of the episodes on YouTube. :) **

**Camp Lakebottom belongs to its respective owners. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Courtney, Sasha, and Megan.**

* * *

**Friends To Every Kind**

It was a rather warm day for the beginning of February as Rachel, Sasha, Megan, and Courtney were in the living room. Rachel was in the rocking chair mending some clothes while Sasha sat in a recliner, knitting a scarf from rainbow-colored yarn, and Megan and Courtney were sitting on beanbags at one of the low tables the kids used when they were playing and the two of them were playing Chinese Checkers, which was like Checkers, only with colorful marbles and the players tried to get all their marbles to the triangle on the opposite side of the triangle where they had begun. The six colorful triangles that made up a six-pointed star made the marbles stand out as the girls played.

Courtney jumped one of her blue marbles over two of Megan's red marbles and the little girl jumped one of her red marbles over three of her cousin's blue marbles when a frantic knock on the door startled them all to where Rachel almost pricked herself with her needle, Sasha almost dropped a stitch from her knitting needles, and the children almost knocked over the round tin gameboard they had been playing on. "What was that?" Sasha asked as they all took a breath to calm down.

Megan went over to the window and peeked out, cocking her head curiously. "Mommy. Auntie, there's three kids at the door," she said.

Courtney looked too. "She's right," she said and noticed a taxi cab in the driveway. "There's a taxi cab in the driveway too."

"A taxi cab?" Rachel asked in confusion as she looked outside too. "But the gate's closed. Rook and Whampire closed it when they, Ben, Four Arms, and Way Big went off on that mission this morning."

Sasha noticed something about the kids. "Wait, those kids look familiar," she said as the frantic knocking returned. Motioning her sister and the children to stay in the living room, Rachel went to the door and opened it a crack before recognizing the three children and opening the door.

"McGee? Gretchen? Squirt?" She asked in surprise.

"Miss Rachel! Oh, good. We had the right address," McGee said in relief.

The doors to the taxi cab opened and Rachel blinked as she saw Sawyer, Armand, and Rose exit the cab and come up to the door too. "Sorry to intrude on your property, Miss Jocklin," Armand said smoothly, bowing politely to her. "But we are in need of your assistance."

"What happened?" She asked as she opened the door more and let them into the foyer.

"Jordan Buttsquat happened," Gretchen said, her voice tight with distain. "He's trying to have Slimey captured!"

"We hoped that one of the zoos would be willing to take Slimey in for a spell," said Sawyer. "But...,"

"Oh, those people were so rude," Rose said, picking up where the zombie had left off. "They wouldn't even hear our proposition of Slimey staying for a little while until things calm down."

"Buttsquat? You mean the punk that tried to hit on my sister sometime back?" Rachel asked.

"Same one," McGee said with a nod.

"Ew, I remember that day," Sasha said as she came out with her daughter and niece behind her.

"Miss Sasha. Miss Rachel, will you please help Slimey?" Squirt asked hopefully.

"Of course, Squirt," Rachel said.

"Who's Slimey?" Courtney asked in confusion. "And...who are they?"

Megan was hiding behind her mother as she looked up at the newcomers. Sasha smiled gently. "Girls, these are friends of the family," she said. "Sometime back, Rachel and I did deliveries for some extra cash and on one of those deliveries, we met a very selfish boy and an equally selfish, jealous girl."

"After the girl tricked us to go across the lake to a camp opposite of theirs, Sunny Smiles, we met these wonderful people and children at their camp, Camp Lakebottom," Rachel said, smiling at her friends. "When we learned the truth about the jealous kids, they helped us take care of them."

Sasha nodded. "Courtney. Megan. Meet Sawyer, Armand, Rose, McGee, Gretchen, and Squirt," she said. Each one waved as she introduced them. "Guys, these are Megan, my daughter, and Courtney, my niece and Rachel's daughter."

Megan recalled something. "But then who's Slimey?" She asked.

"On that note, where is he?" Rachel asked. "Is he still at Camp Lakebottom?"

"No, because Buttsquat's got the Navy combing the lake for Slimey," Gretchen said. "He's in the cab."

The older woman looked outside and was confused. "How...?" She began to ask.

"Slimey can fit anywhere," Squirt said.

"But how?" Sasha asked. "I mean, he's a huge, giant octopus creature."

"Don't let that fool you," Rose said with a chuckle.

"Slimey's good at fitting anywhere," Sawyer said. "You gals wouldn't have an ocean nearby, do you?"

Rachel and Sasha looked at each other, getting the same idea. "No, but we do have something else," Sasha said. "A huge, indoor pool."

"Slimey can both swim and sleep there until the situation with Buttsquat is taken care of," Rachel said.

"That may take awhile," McGee said, not looking thrilled.

"Also, do you girls know if there are any good hotels nearby?" Armand asked.

"How about one better?" Sasha said. "You guys can stay here with us."

"Oh, we couldn't impose," Sawyer said. "You're already being generous to host Slimey until we can return to Camp Lakebottom."

"We insist," Rachel said with a smile. "Besides, you'll be safe here too."

Megan went up to the newcomers curiously, standing next to Armand, who noticed and smiled gently. "Hello, Megan," he said pleasantly.

She smiled. "Please stay?" She asked.

"Well, if you all insist," Sawyer said. "We'd be grateful."

Rachel smiled again. "Now, how do we get Slimey to the pool?" She asked.

They heard the door to the cab open and something shot out like a blur almost too fast for them to really see and the cab driver, who seemed relieved to be free to go, went to put his cab in reverse. "Wait!" Gretchen said, going over to him. "How much do we owe you, sir?" She asked.

"N-Nothing!" He said, looking scared. "N-No charge at all."

Rachel came out, smiling sweetly at the driver. "You were so nice to bring my friends here," she said sweetly. "I wish to repay you for your kindness. How much is the fare?"

He looked at the meter on his dashboard. "$105.20, ma'am," he said, still shaking a bit.

Smiling again, she pulled out two hundred-dollar bills. "Here you are, and keep the change," she said. "Also, please don't say a word about my friends?"

He took the money and was surprised she wanted him to keep the change. "Oh, don't worry, ma'am," he said. "I doubt anyone would believe me anyway."

She against smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you so much again," she said. "Have a good day."

Calmer now, the cab driver left and Gretchen sighed in relief. "Well, that's a relief," she said. "So...can we see your indoor pool?"

A few moments later, they were all in the pool room and found Slimey swimming around. "How is it, Slimey?" Rachel asked. "Do you have enough room?"

A tentacle rose out of the water and nodded in response, making her smile before the tentacle gently wound around her shoulders and gently squeezed in the equivalent of a hug. "Whoa," Courtney said in surprise. "That's Slimey?"

"Well, one of his tentacles," Sasha said with a chuckle. "He has a lot of tentacles, more than a regular octopus actually."

"So what kind of octopus is he?" Megan asked curiously.

"Well, no one really knows," Sawyer said. "We've only seen Slimey's tentacles, but not his body."

"It's amazing how he can fit in this pool," Armand said. "But it does look deep enough for him to swim around in comfortably."

Another tentacle gently pulled the three campers from Camp Lakebottom over to the edge of the pool, almost as if encouraging them to jump in for a swim. "Looks like Slimey wants you to join him in the pool," Sasha said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Rachel said. "Why don't we all go for a swim?"

The kids cheered and soon they were all in the pool, having a great time as Slimey let the kids slide down his tentacles as if they were on a water slide and kept a watchful eye out on his friends as they enjoyed themselves. "He's so cool!" Megan said with a giggle as she felt a tentacle tickle her stomach, making her laugh.

"He definitely is," her mother agreed.

"You kids are so lucky to have such cool camp counselors _and _a cool octopus friend!" Courtney said with a grin as Slimey lifted her out of the water with a tentacle and left her dive off safely into the deep water.

"Yeah, but if that Jordan creep gets his way...," Gretchen said.

"Slimey won't be safe," Squirt said worriedly.

Slimey rubbed a tentacle gently over the chubby boy's head in comfort. Rachel and Sasha looked at each other and smiled. "You know what? I think we can help you guys out with this and scare off Buttsquat for good," Rachel said.

"How?" McGee asked, looking hopeful.

"I think it's time we called in some of our aquatic family," Sasha said with a grin.

"Aquatic family?" Courtney asked curiously.

Getting out of the pool, Rachel led McGee, Gretchen, Squirt, and Courtney down another hallway. "They should be here," she said as she opened the door.

"Heads up!"

At the warning, everyone ducked down just in time to avoid a spray of water heading for them. A small red alien looked at them sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry, Aunt Rachel," he said apologetically.

She chuckled and stood up. "It's okay, Overflow," she said. "Actually, you're one of the aliens I was looking for."

"I was?" He asked, sounding excited. "What for?"

"First off, where's your uncle Water Hazard?"

An alien that looked like a larger version of Overflow came into view, along with a tall frog and an angler fish that walked on two legs. The campers were in awe, as was Courtney.

Rachel quickly briefed her brothers and nephew of the situation and the aliens didn't look too happy hearing about Buttsquat. "Sounds like that kid needs to be taught a lesson," Bullfrag said, his deep voice sounding ominous.

Ripjaws shook his head in disgust. "Sounds really spoiled if you ask me," he said.

"That's putting it mildly," Gretchen remarked.

"He sounds like a big bully," Overflow said. "And I don't like bullies."

"None of us do," Courtney said, recalling how she had had a few run-ins with some bullies.

"The Navy, hmm?" Water Hazard asked. "I bet Magister Tennyson can give us a hand with this one too."

* * *

Moments later, Bullfrag was piloting a spaceship to Camp Lakebottom, using the stealth technology to hide. Everyone gathered around the windows and saw a sad sight.

Camp Lakebottom looked more torn apart than before. "They're destorying our camp!" McGee said, upset.

"Let's go get them!" Overflow said.

"Hold on," Water Hazard said, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Magister Tennyson is down there."

Sure enough, the gentleman was down there and the Navy cleared out on orders from their commanding officer and Max smiled, giving a thumbs-up to the sky. "That's our cue," Rachel said.

Bullfrag landed the ship and he, Water Hazard, Overflow, and Ripjaws headed out while Rachel, Sasha, the campers, counselors, Courtney, and Megan stayed in the ship with Slimey. "I hope they can do it," Courtney said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Courtney. Our uncles and cousin can do it," Megan said assuredly.

* * *

Jordan Buttsquat was furious. "Fine, I'll search this lake myself and find that monster," he grumbled.

"You sure you want to do that?" Asked a voice as a red-armored creature came out of the water, his voice sounding like he was talking through a comm system made for water.

The boy backed up a bit. "What?" He asked in shock, bumping into a scaly leg.

"Yeah, you might not like what you see, kid," came a deep, rough voice as Jordan looked up to see the face of an angler fish. He gulped and backed away, only to bump into another leg.

"We don't take kindly to spoiled kids hurting our friends," came a deep, Brooklyn voice.

Jordan was now really freaking out at seeing a tall frog looking down at him with a glare that could have made melt ice. A hand grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and lifted him up slowly, making him whimper before he was turned to look into the face of another creature, who glared at him. "You're going to leave Camp Lakebottom alone and never set foot here again," he said, his voice firm. "Because if you do, we'll come back."

"And trust me, kid, you don't want to invoke our anger further," the angler fish said.

"Cause we'll blow you out of the water if you bother our friends again," said the first creature.

"You understand, punk?" The frog asked.

Jordan nodded frantically and suddenly felt a pinch on his neck before he blacked out.

Water Hazard, who had been the one to knock the boy out, nodded. "He should be no more trouble," he said.

"Good, then let's get him back to that Sunny Smiles and get Camp Lakebottom back the way it was," Ripjaws said.

"I can start on that," Overflow said immediately, wanting to help.

"I'll help you out, Overflow," Bullfrag said.

After Water Hazard and Ripjaws dropped Jordan off, the four aliens set to work and within an hour, Camp Lakebottom was exactly the way it looked before. Gretchen, McGee, and Squirt cheered happily, as did their counselors. Slimey raced out of the spaceship in a blur and hit the water with an enormous splash before poking out a few tentacles and waving happily to everyone. He then wrapped a couple of them around the sisters and their daughters in an imitation of a hug and they hugged him back, knowing he was saying 'thank you' in his own way.

"You girls saved our camp again," Rose said with a smile. "How can we repay you?"

"There's no debt between friends," Sasha said with a smile. "We were glad to help."

"Hear, hear!" The aliens cheered.

Armand smiled. "If only more humans were like you all," he said. "Friends to every kind of creature."

The sisters smiled. "Maybe one day," Rachel said.

"Until then, who's up for a victory swim?" McGee asked.

"Race you to the dock!" Gretchen cried out as she got going.

Cheering, they all jumped in happily, celebrating both victory and friendship.

* * *

**This one really took off on me. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
